Finding love
by ginky
Summary: Rachel decide to date someone to find what she felt for Quinn is real love or love for familiy. bassed on they grow up together. pure humor plus a lovesick Quinn.
1. Chapter 1

"What?"

It could be heard in whole house.

Hiram looked up from newspaper, cock his brow. Leo sipped coffee.

"What?" Quinn cried again. "you, you want to go a date with that green giant? Rach, did you lost your mind?"

"I must have say that Finn is not a green giant, he is tall, and react slowly sometimes, but there is no reason you give him a name-calling. And yes, I will go out with him tomorrow night."

"It's ridiculous! Rahcel didn't you see that? First you didn't want to be my girlfriend now you want to be his?" Quinn huffed, "At least I am smarter than him. Not to mention that I am pretty."

"Although I have to agree with you, but I thought as our situation, I have to try to do something with someone else before I am sure that what I feel for you is love, like love. " Rachel sighed, "Quinn, we grow up together, since we were four. Sometimes I am so confused about what I feel for you is love for family or for my best friend or something. We hardly apart, we do anything together, you even kiss me before I agreed—that is my first kiss for god sake. And when it happened we were only seven. Then you claimed that I was your possession and beat every boy who came to me."

Quinn smirked, "you are mine."

"I am not your possession Quinn. Even I love you more than anyone. But now we are fifteen, its time to confirm my feeling for you before we do anything. Finn is the first boy who not too scared of you to stop trying to be my friend—"

"you have Artie, mike, matt, even Puck!" Quinn interrupted.

"—and have romantic feelings for me—"

"didn't I mention Puck?" Quinn interrupted again.

"—and not only trying to into my pants, as you say. So I assume that Finn would be a good chance for me to try a relationship—"

"What!"

Hiram looked up again, "Quinn is really upset. Last time she shouted was for Rachel wanted to wear a hilarious bikini."

"Rachel wants to go out with that Finn kid." said Leo.

"What!"

Monday.

"I supposed that you would ripe that giant's head off in two seconds." Santana smirked. It's really going to be a good show. Named "how Quinn explored for suppressing her jealousness".

"I wish." said Quinn from gritting teeth.

Brittney frowned, "Rachel said that it's illegal."

"you are right." Santana laughed. "Come on Q, I don't want to be late."

"What is he think he is doing ? she is my Rachel!—oh! Put back your giant hand! "

Finn put his right hand on a locker and leaned close to Rachel, a goofy smile on his face.

"Stop leaning close to my—what are you doing?" Quinn was dragged by her two best friends.

"Stop you before Rachel got mad." Brittney said sing-song. "Q, if you do anything stupid Rachel will be very mad. You don't want her be mad with you, right? "

Quinn sighed.

"And you are supposed to be her 'friend' this week. A friend without kissing her on check or hugging her or do something too lovesick. " Santana really love this week. Woohoo, Rachel asked her to keep a eye for Quinn. As a good friend—to Rachel—she would do it. As a frienemy—to Quinn—she would do it (with every rights to tease Quinn). Such a supported friend she was!

"I hate you both.." Quinn murmured, still glaring at the direction of Finn.

"You love us." said Brittney and Santana at same time.


	2. Chapter 2

Monday night. Fabrey house

Quinn was pacing, furious and rant everything running through her mind, "…I have not once thought that Rachel would go out with anyone but me! I mean we are meant to be! Why couldn't she see it? It's always she and me, she and me! Always been and always will be! Oh, and the green giant! What is he doing with my Rachel right now? I must haven been there watching whatever bullshit him doing! What if he upset Rachel? Wait , that is what he supposed to do .then Rachel will be find out he not even worthy an eye bat! But what if he did everything right? What if he—"

"Ok, stop right here, I am dizzy. " Santana interrupted, "when I accepted to keep an eye on you, I did not know I would throw up by your rant and all shit."

Quinn ignored her, indeed she did not hear one single word Santana said, she was totally lost in her little freaking world,"…and everything went perfect he would walk her to the door, and kiss her goodbye! Oh my god! I can't let that happen!" Quinn sharply turned, with a determinate look, walked to the door only been grabbed by shoulder then thrown onto the bed.

"Easy, tiger." Santana, who did the violent action, said with eye roll. "you are not supposed to do anything lovesick, especially the overprotective things…how much times did I say today?"

Brittany put down the picture she was coloring all night, pat Quinn's cheek, "Quinn, calm down. Rachel won't do that, she only has a date with Finn, not all the date end with a kiss."

"But all dates we had end that way!" Quinn shouted then sighed.

Santana rolled her eyes. Really, Quinn gave her a headache. And she really need see the truth. "first, you do have not have a date with Rachel," Quinn narrowed her eyes, Santana smirked. Wow, it's quite joyful to taste the water. "whatever you guys did, as Rachel's saying is 'normally friends' thing among girls'. I have to agree. me and brit-brit did them as well, and much more."

"that's true." Brittany giggled. Quinn glared at Santana, "you just love to fuck around! Don't compare me with you!"

Santana ignored her. Oh god, she knew the first, why Quinn so negative is that she cannot get laid. She even has to steal kisses from Rachel. Jealous puta.

"Second, you stole her kiss. Have you ever kiss her with her permission?"

"Of course!"

"On the lips?"

…

Santana smirked. A frustrated Quinn was such a fun.

Two hours later, girls all lay on the bed watching the TV. Quinn glanced at the clock every five minutes.

"Where are you going?" Santana asked from Brittany's arm when Quinn got up from blanket.

"Bathroom."

Brittany turned her attention from the TV, "Quinn, you promised me you won't sneak again." she frowned in a cute way, "I don't like run after you with my bare foot."

Quinn coughed, "uh…I won't do that." Then went out.

Santana narrow her eyes.

Brittany turned to her, "what?"

"I have a bad premonition."

"about what?"

"Our little lion."

"do we have a lion?"

"I mean Quinn."

"oh, I see. But her hair is long now, so she doesn't look like a lion anymore."

"yeah." Santana thought for a few seconds. "where is her phone?"

Brittany sat up. Both girl searched .

"no." they said at once.

"open the freaking door!" Santana hissed, afraid been heard by elder Fabreys.

Silence.

Santana hissed again.

"San? " Brittany said lowly.

"huh?" she was focus on the doorknob. Hair chip sucked. How was Quinn so good at this? Five minutes it's still locked!

"I called Rachel. She said she will turn off her phone."

Santana straighten up. "good job brit-brit. Now let's go back to bed. Leave the lion alone."

Two minutes later, Quinn came back to the room. Very sulk.

Santana smirked silent.

"Quinn, why are you so mad?"

Quinn buried her head under the pillow.

Santana picked up her phone and called Rachel.

"Quinn stop calling me and go to bed! It's ten, we have school tomorrow. As for your concerned, Finn and I had diner, he drove me home and walked me to the door. Nothing else happened. " there was a pause, "if you were anyone but Quinn, you could leave the message."

Both girls burst into laugh.

"Shout'emp!" Quinn groaned under the pillow.


	3. Chapter 3

3

As Rachel rearranged her locker, three cheerios,who were juniors and always been discontent with their new leader, came to her.

"hey, midget, looks like your master disowned you." The tallest girl of the three said.

Rachel sighed, but didn't stop her work. Those high school thing never got old.

Obviously, the girl got annoyed, she shut the locker sharply, "listen when I talking to you. You midget. "

Rachel straightened up, turned to the three. "what do I own this pleasure to talk to you?"

The tallest girl smirk, "you lost your master, which means your 'off-limit' time is gone. You may need another ugly sweater now."

Rachel blinked,"excuse me?"

Just as that, a slushie been pour over her head from behind. A cup dumped on her head, bounced at her shoulder then dropped on the ground.

The hall sunk into silence.

"my god, did I just see that?" ,Kurt whispered.

"I saw it too. Otherwise I would think I was dreaming." Mercedes said, looking around searching for a certain blonde.

As the three cheerios laughing loudly walked away, Kurt rushed to Rachel, "are you ok?"

Rachel could not answer, she was busy wiping the sticky liquid away.

"I will got the emergency aid. Wait here, I will get you to the girls room. " Kurt said and run to his locker.

Mercedes approached Rachel, "are you ok?"

Rachel answered her with a nod.

"why did they attack you? what did they think? Quinn will going crazy, she would kill them. Literally. Where is Quinn? I mean, she usually gets out of nowhere if some one lay a finger on you. Now, where is she?"

"I told her we need separate apart for a while. We should leave each other alone. And she could not stalk me." Rachel said in a little voice. She really been caught off guard and a little freaked out. "looks like I am at the bottom of the food chain without her."

Mercedes noded sympathetically, "let's go to the girls room. By the way, welcome to the underworld."

While Rachel put on Kurt's sweater, the door of girls room swung open, revealing a livid Quinn.

"Rachel!" she shouted rushed to Rachel, "Are you alright? Did you get hurt? Are you injured? Did they—"

"I assure you I am good. I didn't get hurt, and not in pain. They didn't physically hurt me. Please calm down."

Quinn breathed three times to calm down."I will end them."

Rachel shook her head, "listen, Quinn, I really appreciate your protection,but I… I need to going on without you as my protector. I will be a actress one day, at that time you could not stop all the insults throw towards me, I should learn by now how to deal with it. I may be insulted by cheeriors but it's ok. I won't let them influence me. You protected me since we were four, I should learn how to protect myself now."

Quinn stared at her for a while with a blank face.

"Quinn?"

"Can I hug you?"

"what?"

"I really want to hug you."

"…O—" voice been cut by Quinn crashing her body against hers. Rachel inhaled Quinn's scent. She missed Quinn, like really missed her. It's been a while they hugged. It seems so right that they were close to each other, physical or emotional, when they were apart, it seems like they were some kind of been forced.

"I am so proud of you. But in my circle of competence, whoever dare to insult you, hurt your feeling, I will make them pay for that." Quinn pull back, smild goofily at Rachel, "you have me ,I won't accept that you been hurt." She smoothed Rachel's hair, then pecked her lips, "I am your kntihgt in shining armour."

With that Quinn walked our the door (not without a smirk to her little star, who stood stunned). If she did not made the three bitchs run sucidal laps and suffering in every second of practices she were not a Fabray.


End file.
